


Winner Takes All

by Thatusernameistaken



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gambling, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hotel Sex, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26405476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatusernameistaken/pseuds/Thatusernameistaken
Summary: Reader plans a human world getaway for Mammon's birthday.Pretty much all smut. Gender Neutral Reader.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 225





	Winner Takes All

**Author's Note:**

> Other than a couple quick little headcanons on Tumblr, I've never written second person OR gender neutral. So this is a special little birthday fic.
> 
> I know it's late. Hush.

It had taken quite a bit of begging, bribery, and convincing for Lucifer to agree to you taking Mammon to the human world for his birthday. In fact, you'd had to get Diavolo involved. You had been grabbing any part time work you could to save money and planned to dip into your savings back home, but once Lucifer had agreed, he and Diavolo had banded together to get the most extravagant trip you could have imagined. Even Asmo had enthusiastically agreed to secretly buy Mammon clothes so you could pack him a bag without him knowing. 

He was confused when you arrived at your designated departure spot, especially when Barbatos presented you with your packed bags, but the look on his face when you arrived at your destination was completely worth everything you'd had to promise Lucifer and Diavolo. You'd heard about the Ibiza Gran Hotel and Casino, but you could never have imagined how beautiful it was in person. 

After spending a bit of time simply taking in how luxurious your suite was, you spent the day enjoying the sun and swimming, until it was time to dress for dinner. When he came out of the bedroom in his suit, you could have sworn you started drooling. Your dinner wear was just as dressy as his, and you had been rather pleased with how it looked on you until you saw him. 

"You... you clean up well," your voice catching on the words. The smug smile on his face said he knew what you were really thinking, that he knew how you already had a low thrum of desire in your belly. As he walked over to you though, his smile changed, softened. He lifted his hands to your face, brushing his thumbs along your cheeks.

"So do you," he murmured, his eyes dark. He leaned in for a soft kiss which quickly started to heat up. As much as you hated to do it, you laid your hands on chest and gently pushed him away.

"We have a reservation," you said, once you'd caught your breath. 

"I think I'd rather have you for dinner," he purred, nuzzling your neck. 

"Please, Mammon."

"Begging already?" He teased.

"Please let's keep our reservation. I worked hard to make these plans."

"Okay, fine," he said with a slight pout. "But I reserve the right to have you for dessert later."

You gulped at this smooth, sensual side of him. You'd had sex plenty of times, but it was usually frantic, too desperate to get your hands on each other to go about teasing this way. There had also been times when it was slow and tender, but this... this was an entirely new side to him. You would expect this behavior from Lucifer, not your greedy, goofy, golden-hearted boyfriend. It only served to fan the flames already licking at you. Clearing your throat, you took his hand and led him out of the suite to the hotel restaurant.

The food was phenomenal, the smooth, dark wine perfectly complimenting your dinner. The way it slightly stained his lips drew your eyes to his mouth, making you subtly shift in your seat. Judging from his smirk, you weren't subtle enough. You weren't entirely sure how you were going to make it through the rest of the night without spontaneously combusting, given the way he was looking at you. 

After dinner, he took your hand and tried to lead you back to the suite. "Wait," you said, digging your heels in. "You haven't even gotten to the best part of the night yet."

"I know, because ya still have clothes on."

Blushing, you took a steadying breath, feeling a rush of arousal sweep through your body. "That's not what I meant," you murmured. 

He sidled up to you, pulling you into a kiss right there in the hallway, hands sliding down your sides to rest on your waist. "No? So what do ya think would be the best part of the night?"

Instead of answering, you took his hand and led him to the casino. His eyes sparkled with awe and excitement when he entered. With a low whistle, he turned and whispered in your ear. "Darlin', this is amazing. But do ya know how high stakes a place like this is?"

Nodding, you whispered back, "Don't worry about that. I'll let you know before that becomes an issue." You leaned your head back to meet his eyes with a smirk, "Besides, you're the GREAT Mammon. This is where you shine, isn't it?" 

He let out a low growl, touching his forehead to yours. "All right, darlin'. But you have to be my good luck charm, okay?" He brushed his thumb along your bottom lip. "You're my treasure, an' even though you'll be distractin', I need ya by me, okay?" You nodded and let yourself be led around the room, until he found where he wanted to start. His arm stayed low on your hips, keeping you close as he approached the blackjack table. 

Watching him in his element was breathtaking. He charming and confident in a way his brothers never let him be. This really _was_ The Great Mammon, no forced confidence or bluster. As much as his brothers mocked him and called him stupid, he was truly a genius when it came to playing cards for money. When the two of you meandered to a poker table, he shone. You basked in his brilliant smile, his utter joy contagious. 

He kept you at his side, every so often setting his hand on your knee. You began to tense at that, since every time he did it, he would run his fingers along your inner thigh. He kept getting closer and closer to your sex, all the while keeping his concentration on the game. It took everything you had not to squirm in your seat, especially when his fingers reached their goal, gently teasing between your legs.

By the time he'd cleaned everyone out and they were starting to get angry, you were ready to pounce on him where he sat. You stayed in your seat to calm yourself, before straightening out your clothes and taking his hand. For all his eagerness earlier, and his teasing in the casino, he took his time wandering around while you tried to make him go to your suite. Finally, you let go and walked away, figuring that he would follow eventually. As you stood waiting at the elevator, you felt arms wrap around your waist and his breath on your neck as he nipped at your skin. 

"Where ya goin', darlin'?"

"Back to our suite."

There was a low chuckle in your ear. "Oh yeah? An' why would you wanna do that, treasure?"

The elevator dinged and opened in front of you. You led him into it, thankful it was empty so you could turn and push him back into the wall. His eyes darkened when you leaned in and nipped his jaw. "Well, I figured I wanted to get your dick in my mouth as soon as possible." 

He let out a quiet whimper that turned into a low groan. Just as he tried to retaliate, the elevator stopped at your floor. Taking hold of his tie, you pulled him down the hall to your suite. When you finally got into your room, he pushed you against the door, inserting his thigh between your legs, letting you feel the hard bulge he pressed against you. "You wanna get on your knees for me, huh? You wanna feel me in your mouth? Your throat?"

You whined, frantically nodding your head, mouth watering at the thought. You always loved getting your mouth on him and he knew it. You bucked your hips against him, grinding on his leg. He took your lips in an impatient kiss, scorching from the moment his skin touched yours. When you wrapped your arms around his neck to keep him close, he started backing up across the room, his hands in your waist bringing you with him. His nimble hands started divesting you of your clothing, leaving a trail across the room, leading to the sofa in the suite.

The moment he stopped, you pulled away. You licked a stripe up his neck to nibble at the hinge of his jaw as you stripped him of his sinful suit as quickly as you could. "It is so unfair that you look so good in a suit," you said. "You're already so fucking hot, and then this?"

A low chuckle met your words. "I could say the same to you, sweetheart. Seeing you all dressed up like that has had me turned on all night." He hissed when he felt your hand wrap around his cock, giving a couple of slow strokes before you got on your knees. Your eyes locked on his as you took him in your mouth, causing him to suck in a deep breath. "Oh, fuck, baby. You look so good with my cock in your mouth." You hummed and added some suction, forcing a hiss of desire to escape him. 

With your hand at the base of his cock, twisting and stroking in just the right way, and your tongue dancing around the head, he felt hot and lightheaded. He couldn't tear his eyes away from you and the filthy picture you presented. Leaning back against the arm of the sofa, he threaded his fingers in your hair, guiding you further down his member. One of your hands slipped down to tease your sex as he used his hold on you to push himself into your throat. There was a sharp inhale from him when you hummed, vibrations coursing up his body while he watched you toy with yourself. His hands began to bob your head up and down his cock, and you could feel how it twitched when you sucked just right. 

You used all of your best tricks to drive him wild, moving your hands up his legs, gently scratching the inside of his thighs, before pulling off of him to lave attention on his balls. One hand grasped his shaft, stroking as you sucked one into your mouth, feeling it shift when you moaned. The other grasped at his ass, digging your nails into the firm muscle. It didn't take long after that for him to start cresting his peak, and the moment you felt him tense up, you began stroking more firmly, watching his beautiful face contort in ecstasy. The hot ropes of come hit your face and neck, dripping off of your chin, sliding down your chest as you watched him try to catch his breath.

Kneeling in front of you, he took a good look at the mess he'd made. "You were made for my cock, y'know that? You always know just how to make me lose my mind." His eyes flashed as he dragged a finger through a particularly messy patch on your skin. "And you have no idea what seein' ya covered in my come does to me." Slowly he stood up, helping you to your feet and pulling you into the bathroom to clean up. 

He took his time wiping his spend off of you, the two of you getting distracted by soft kisses. When you were clean, he took you to the bedroom, rummaging through his bag while you sat on the edge of the mattress. Turning back to you, he wiggled a bottle of lube in your face. "Look what I found!" He singsonged. He tossed it on the bed and loomed over you, leaning in until you scooted back. "Good human," he murmured. "You're so eager, so desperate for me to get inside you, aincha? Gonna lay yourself out for me to do whatever I want to ya?"

You nodded your head with a whimper, spreading your legs so he could kneel between them. His hand teased your inner thigh before he grabbed your hips and rolled to his back, bringing you with him. "You know what's gonna happen now? You're gonna sit here on my face and let the GREAT Mammon get you ready for his cock, all right?" You could feel the embarrassed flush rising in your cheeks as you straddled his head and lowered yourself to his mouth. He was a huge fan of face-sitting, but no matter how many times you did this, you always felt uncomfortable. At least until the first swipe of tongue and the loud moan that always accompanied it.

A long, slim, slick finger teased at your entrance while his lips and tongue played further up. The onslaught of sensations made your knees weak, and you had to lay your hands on the wall to keep yourself upright. Realizing what you were doing, Mammon chuckled, the low sound vibrating into your core. Already you felt like you just needed to grind on his face for a minute and you could come. The demon below you had other plans.

Adding another finger, he slowly pumped his fingers in and out of your body, twisting and curling them in just the right ways. He began to scissor them, spreading them so he could lick deep into you. With the hand not fucking you senseless, he guided your hips into a rocking motion. The fire burning through your veins threatened to overwhelm you, your legs shaking around his head as you tried to stave off your orgasm. You could feel yourself squeezing his fingers and tongue, his moans sending shivers down your spine. 

"Mammon... oh fuck... you're gonna make me come if you don't stop."

Pushing you up slightly, he sucked in a breath before adding a third finger. "Ain't that the idea, darlin'?" 

"Not before you fuck me!" 

"Oh come on, treasure. I know you can come more than once for me. I want to feel you coming from my tongue, from my fingers. Think you can do that, baby?" At that moment, you'd have agreed to just about anything he wanted. You nodded, but since he couldn't see you, he nipped at your thigh. "I don't hear an answer."

The dam broke and a torrent of pleading words spilled from your mouth. "Please Mammon, anything you want. Please make me come on your tongue..." You devolved into nonsensical babbling when he buried his tongue deep inside you, his hands grabbing at your ass as he did so. He lightly scratched at your skin while you rode his face, grinding against him as his tongue drove you wild. 

When your orgasm slammed into you, it took all of your strength not to collapse over him. He moaned loudly when he realized you were coming, and doubled the efforts of his fingers and tongue. When it passed, your body went limp, the taut muscles of your legs simply refusing to work anymore. Mammon helped you to your back, looking like a debauched god. He shone with a mixture of spit, slick, and your release, his blue eyes dark. After giving himself a quick wipedown, he helped you stand, guiding you out onto the balcony stark naked.

"Mammon! Someone could see!"

"Let them. You're so fucking sexy, darlin'. And we both know that I look good," he said with a wink. "If anyone sees they'll probably just enjoy the show." He backed you up against the side of the balcony, turning you to face the city. "This view is almost as gorgeous as you. The least we can do is enjoy it together."

"Naked?"

"Well, yeah," he answered, his arms on either side of you, his body close enough that his erection was pressing into your back. He arranged you into the position he wanted: leaning against the wall, hips out behind you, and legs spread wide. "Clothes would kind of defeat the purpose, y'know?" With that he slid his hard cock inside you, hips meeting yours when he was all the way in, pausing to let you adjust to the intrusion. 

With one hand on your hip and the other splayed on your chest, he began to move. At first he was so slow, savoring each bit of your heat wrapped around him. The hand on your chest began playing with your nipples as his thrusts got harder. You were lost in the feel of his cock splitting you open, arching your back to give him better access. Your hands wrapped around the railing so you could brace yourself against the little half-wall. 

"Fuck me harder Mammon."

"With pleasure," he growled. There was a breeze and a faint _whoosh_ of wings as he changed forms. You loved when he did while inside you. The way his cock grew and changed as he fucked you was nothing short of sublime. You could feel every ridge, every single miniscule change, and it drove you mad with desire. "Yeah, you like that, doncha sweetheart?" Lost for words, you merely nodded and moaned as he hit all the right spots inside you. He was going so hard that his hip bones would probably leave bruises and you just couldn't care. 

Suddenly he slowed to a stop, ignoring your cries of disappointment to lift you off the ground. "Hold on to that rail, babe," he murmured. Wrapping his hands around your thighs, he spread your legs as wide as they could go and reentered your body. He'd stepped closer to the wall to make it easier for you to hold on as he bounced you on his cock. You weren't going to last long at all. The atmosphere, the intensity, the absolute feral edge to his movements all pushed you to your climax at a breakneck speed. 

"Fuuuuuck, M-Mammon. Don't stop, oh fuck, right there!" You shouted, no longer caring if anyone heard or saw you 

"My human likes this, huh? You like being spread wide and shown off to the world? Maybe you want there to be someone watch you get fucked. Someone to see how fucking gorgeous you looked impaled on my cock. You want someone to watch you beg for me to let you come?"

You were too far gone to really comprehend what he was saying; all you knew was that his voice had taken on that husky grumble that you associated with really fantastic orgasms. You just nodded along to his words, unaware of what you were agreeing with until you felt a sharp pain at the juncture of your neck and shoulder. "That's too bad, human, because you're mine. No one else gets to see you like this. No one else gets to hear your sweet begging and filthy moans." The sensation of his teeth bruising your skin sent you flying into an intense orgasm. "Fuck, Mammon. I'm c- _mmmmn_ \- I'm coming!"

With a growl he picked up his pace, your body no more than a limp ragdoll in his arms. You twitched from oversensitivity, clamping down on his cock. With one final harsh thrust, he came inside you, his cock pulsing pleasantly as you clenched around him. 

Once his body stopped shaking, he lifted you off of him and pulled you backward onto the balcony's loveseat. The two of you sat panting, a pleasant soreness beginning to make itself known in your bodies. He began to laugh, an exhilarated sound that was contagious. You swung your leg over his lap, straddling him, prompting him to kiss your forehead 

"Thank you, treasure."

"For what?"

"Everything," he said with a grin. "This is beyond anything I could have expected. How long are we here?"

"Three days."

"This is the best birthday ever. And tell ya what, I won't do any more gamblin' while we're here. I made a lot of money tonight, so we'll call that a success."

"But... this is one of the best casinos in the entire world, Mammon! That's why I brought you here, so you could a fun birthday!"

He smiled at you, his eyes soft and fond, and brushed his thumb on your cheek. "Oh sweetheart, I love money, I do. But being with you is way more fun. I got to enjoy the casino, and I loved it. I'm real touched that ya did all this for me. But we've got two more days and I want to spend them doing stupid touristy shit with you."

Flushing with embarrassment, you stared him in the eye. He was being totally sincere, you could see it. "The GREAT Mammon is putting me before money?! Are you sick or something?"

He chuckled quietly at your joke, but quickly grew serious. "Honey I will always put you before money. What's the Avatar of Greed without his treasure?"


End file.
